Lost in Love
by DarkBloody Emo Angel
Summary: Luka and Gakupo have been going out for a while. Lily is Luka's best friend and Lily doesn't like the fact that she is dating him. She soon gets to know that Gakupo is a player,but how will she be able to tell Luka without destroying her heart? While fighting for her best friend's heart her own feelings are starting to change.. Warning! Yuri/Shoujo Ai!


**Hey minna!**  
**I have been reading quite some Vocaloid fanfics and i realised there are almost no Luka x Lily pairing,which is my favorite,together with Luka x Haku.**  
**This is my first time writing a yuri,so please don't burn me down with your flames.**

**Summary:**  
**Luka and Gakupo have been going out for a while. Lily is Luka's best friend and Lily doesn't like the fact that she is dating him.**  
**She soon get's to know that Gakupo is a player,but how will she be able to tell Luka without destryoing her heart?**  
**While fighting for her best friend's heart,her own feelings are starting to change..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 1:

* * *

It was a normal day at the Vocaloid Household. Well Rin and Len chasing Gumi with their road roller,a drunk Meiko beating up Kaito,Neru sitting on the couch with her cellphone in hand,Miku spinning Leeks and Haku was..Well,being Haku. That was a normal day for the Vocaloid household.

Lily was sitting in the kitchen,a frown on her beautiful face. She was looking over at the couch,where Luka was sitting with her _boyfriend_ Kamui Gakupo.  
She never liked the fact that her best friend was dating that perverted samurai,but she saw that the pinkette was very happy with him Lily could never hurt Luka because she didn't like Gakupo.  
But seriously,Gakupo? Of all the guys in the Household she had to choose him? It disgusted Lily how Gakupo would talk about Luka when said girl wasn't with him.  
'The big titties and the nice ass' that pervert just wanted Luka for her body,only the pinkette was dense enough to not notice that.

Lily had so many hurtful words to discribe that horrible man,first of he was a player,he Always flirted with other girls behind Luka's back. He even tried flirting with Lily herself! She had to keep herself from killing the samurai,knowing it will probably destroy her friendship with Luka.  
Lily knew she wasn't the best example of someone as proper as Luka either,she was almost the exact opposite. Lily had a loud mouth,spoke her mind,was quite rude and doesn't really care about much things either not to mention she is quite lazy as Luka who was kind,caring,motherly and always seems to have her hands full.

It has been a whole year since Luka started dating Gakupo,a whole damn year! But what pained the blonde the most was that Luka,her best friend has been hanging out less with her, she always was so busy with Gakupo or when she wasn't she would be recording new songs.

'When will they finally stop making out in public!? It's getting freaking annoying!' The blonde thought as she took a sip from her honey tea.  
'Poor Neru..' She saw her fellow blonde's eye twich as the couple next to her was still to caught up in their moment.

"Damnit get a room you two!" Neru shouted as she stomped off towards her room. Luka blushed and broke the kiss,much to Gakupo's dismay.  
"I'll be right back Gakkun." Luka said and pecked Gakupo on the cheeck. She walked towards the kitchen where Lily was sitting head resting on the table.  
The blonde was obviously pissed,mumbling some inhorent things.

"That stupid eggplant lover." Lily said and slammed her head on the table.

"Stop doing that,it will hurt a lot later." Said a certain pinkette.  
"Why are you sitting here anyway?" She added as she joined her best friend.

"Just thinking." Lily simply said.  
"What are you doing here."

"I was about to make some lunch,you want something as well Lily?" Luka said as she took some tuna cans and some bread.

"I'll pass on this one,not hungry" Lily said,but her growling stomach interrupted her.

"Lily you haven't been eating lately and you got bags under your eyes. I am very worried about you!" Luka said as she placed her hand on the blonde's arm.  
Luka is right. Lily has become a lot skinnier,she had dark bags under her eyes and she talked almost with no even Luka or Haku.

"Tch..Whatever." Lily muttered and looked past Luka's worried face. It pained her to see Luka worried,but she couldn't handle it anymore.  
After enduring all the pain of Luka and Gakupo being together.

"Lily..Something has been bothering you tell me why so i can help you,we are best friends right?" Luka said smilling at her best friend.

Lily's stomach made a flip when Luka said 'best friend'. She hasn't forgotten about her? 'Best friends' Those single words echoed through her head.  
"Erm..I g-gotta go!" Lily rushed out of the kitchen to who knows where.

"Lily.." Luka sadly muttered,she was obviously hurt. Why did Lily avoid her so much lately?  
'Maybe she doesn't want me as a best friend anymore..' Tears started to pool in the corners of the pinkette's eyes. Luka Always has been the emotional one of the girls.  
"I must find out what's wrong with Lily." She said to herself and headed outside,her tuna long forgotten.

Lily ran as far as her legs could carry her. She turned corner after corner,ending up in a park. She leaned against a tree,catching her breath.  
"Damn..I can't keep running forever." She said between ragged breaths.  
"Atleast no one can find me in here,hehe. " Lily rested her head against the tree she was leaning on.

"G-Gakupo..S-Stop please.." A soft voice moaned in the distance.

"Eh?" Lily reconized that voice..It was...Rin's!  
"What the heck is Rin doing in.." She was greeted by horrible sight. Rin was right there,pinned against a tree by no other than person kissing the younger blonde all over. It coulb be seen that Rin was not enjoying it,tears were streaming down her cheecks.

'T-That cheater! Kissing other girls behind Luka's back, i just knew he wasn't any good for her! Worst of all he's using Rin against her will!' Lily thought,anger could be shown all over her face.  
'I have to tell Luka and i'll give that cheater a good beating!' But then suddenly the face of a certain pinkette popped up in her head.  
Luka would obviously be breaking down if she knew this. They all know when Luka is depressed it takes the heck out of somebody to cheer her up again.  
But Luka was her best friend and she will protect her.  
Lily was about to to attack Gakupo,only to see him and Rin gone.

"Damn,i have to go back quick!" She said and rushed back to the Vocaloid Household. Ignoring all people who greeted her on her way.  
Protecting Luka was all she could think about right now.  
After a while she reached the Household only to run into a certain purple haired samurai.

"What's the rush Masuda?" Gakupo said staring at Lily's cleavage with deep lust in his eyes. That look in his eyes..Lily wanted to punch him so hard that he'll never be able to stare at any woman at all.

"You.." Lily growled with deep anger in her voice.

"Are sexy? Handsome? A genius?" Gakupo smirked at her.

"Shut up,i saw what you did to Rin in the park." Lily's scowl deepended when she saw him smirk. Why the hell is he smirking while he's caught by hitting on an other girl other than Luka!? And someone as young as Rin,just seeing that pervert's face already made her sick.

"Yeah so? You really think i'll only stay with Luka? You make me laugh Masuda." Gakupo said.  
"But you will keep quiet about this. Or else." He added.

"Or else what?" Lily countered raising her fist in case it was needed.

"If you tell Luka about this she will be broken. She loves me so much,she will be destroyed if you tell her. And you don't want to break your friendship with your best friend right?" Gakupo said playing with Lily's blonde locks.

Lily slapped his hand away and walked pass him. He was right and she knew it. IF her friendship with Luka would be gone..She didn't even want to think about it.  
"This is not over..I will protect Luka." She said and entered the house.

Lily headed for her room,avoiding everyone in the house. She passed Rin on her way and gave her pat on her shoulder,much to the younger's blonde question.  
She entered her room and fell on her bed,thinking about what she could do about Gakupo.

"But what if Luka won't believe me and choose Gakupo after all? What if she thinks i'm jealous and i want them to break up?" Lily said to herself.  
'But if Luka and Gakupo break up..Will she look at me then?' She thought.  
"W-What the hell am i thinking!? I-I can't think about my best friend like that!" Lily felt her face heat up at the mere thought.

"Lily~ Dinner's ready!" She heard a high pitched voice which belonged to Miku Hatsune.

"I'll handle this after dinner. i'm starving!" Lily said and headed downstairs.

**Yay here's the first chappie!  
My first time doing a Yuri..And i'm damn proud of it n.n  
Reviews are Always welcome and flames shall be ignored!  
Stay tuned for the next chapters and i hope you'll read it.**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
